Highway 142
Highway 142 is the main highway of Palmont City that appears in Need for Speed: Carbon and World. The highway and its numerous exits connect together all the boroughs of Palmont city, which are otherwise separated by bodies of water and rough terrain, with the exception of San Juan. The middle of the highway between the south and north exits to both Downtown Palmont and Fortuna is straight whilst following a slight slope. Route The southern end of the highway in Kempton situates the start of the highway with an intersection in Kempton Holdings connecting to Morgan Beach and Kempton Holdings. The highway crosses through central Kempton to an intersection in The Projects, which has connections to Morgan Beach and Eskuri Plaza. It continues over the Robinson Bay Bridge, which separates Kempton and Downtown Palmont, into the biggest interchange of Palmont City. Exits here lead to Historic Chinatown and Fortuna Heights. Situated near the highway intersection is the Player's first Safehouse. The highway straightens through the only underpass along the route. At this intersection, there are two short spurs of highway; one which leads into Fortuna Heights, and another which crosses over the Mason Street Bridge into Mason District with an additional intersection at Old Quarter. There are some high-rise apartments visible at this intersection, although these are not connected to the existing road network. The highway winds its way up and around a cape which extends over the river which the highway runs along for much of its length. This section of highway has a lighthouse and the Badrock Geophysical Observatory in Need for Speed: World , through which players can use as a shortcut. An intersection north of the curve around a cape has an exit into Hillsborough, but since the highway is on a much greater elevation than Fortuna at this point, the road that connects is steep and winding. A barrier is placed at this intersection until the player defeats Kenji, Angie, and Wolf. The highway narrows from six lanes to four as it passes a small construction site, and crosses the Petersburg Bridge over the body of water held back by the Petersburg Dam. Between the bridge and Silverton, the highway follows the edge of the cliffs, becoming a dual-carriage four-lane road before reaching the Diamond Hills area of Silverton. Events There are no events that can be accessed in the career mode that start along Highway 142, although multiple events that involve the road system appear in different game modes; ''Need for Speed: Carbon Collector's Edition'' Challenge Series *Around the World (Gold Checkpoint) *Highway 142 (Bronze Race War) *Highway 142 (Bronze Checkpoint) *Route 21 (Gold Race War) Need for Speed: World *Outlaws (Team Escape - D class) *Twist Road (Circuit) Trivia *Highway 142 is used as part of the prologue police chase in Need for Speed: Carbon. *At the intersection with the highway underpass in between north Fortuna and Downtown Palmont, there is a ramp that can be used as opposed to using one of the designated off ramps. *The lighthouse located alongside the highway is the only lighthouse in Palmont City. *In Need for Speed: Carbon, several advertisements by Mazda appear along the highway: **An advertisement for the Mazda MX-5 (NC) can be found along the section of the highway near the lighthouse, although the car does not appear in the game. **An advertisement for the Mazda RX-8 can be found within the area of the Petersburg Dam. Gallery NFSC Highway142KemptonHoldings.jpg|Interchange (Kempton Holdings) NFSC_MorganBeachInterchange.jpg|Interchange (Morgan Beach) NFSC Highway142NorthFortuna.jpg|Interchange (North Fortuna) NFSC CampbellTunnel.jpg|Campbell Tunnel (Downtown - Mason District) NFSC RobinsonBayBridge.jpg|Robinson Bay Bridge NFSC PetersburgBridge.jpg|Petersburg Bridge NFSC PetersburgDam.jpg|Petersburg Dam NFSC Highway142MazdaRX8Advertisement.jpg|Petersburg Dam (Mazda RX-8 Advertisement) NFSC Highway142Safehouse.jpg|Safehouse